Lover Dearest
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: Until then, Gintoki would continue to dream.


_While Say you like me is getting processed, here's a little snippet of my abando—unfinished Gintoki x Kagura story a few months back. _(´∀｀）

* * *

He knows.

In fact, he's fully aware of what's right in front him but had never confronted it, even if his head of silver curls would be on the line.

His defeated, bloody irises indulged in the surreal sight of the sleeping young woman right next to him.

Oh, how the faint moonlight could do wonders to enhance the already captivating beauty of the female Yato.

From the delicate roseate strands that rested on her head to the smallness of her curled toes, he blankly watched her.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

_Watch_

That's right.

Gintoki could do nothing more than to watch her.

So near yet so far, as one might say.

But that was too clichéd for him, so he prefers to cloak himself in the overprotective guardian's persona to try and ease the twinge in his chest.

Though not only did it intensify the hurtful, unacknowledged longing but it also worsened his predicament.

After all, handing over his beloved in the hands of another was out of his control.

But out of all the bastards she could possibly fancy, it just had to be that twisted Sadist.

Gintoki attempts to pry her luggage of a body away from his shoulder to no avail.

For the umpteenth time in the indecent hours of dawn, he'd breathed a sigh.

It wasn't like he'd never expected it, but to have it directly slapped on his face by the Prince—_Brat _of the Planet of the Sadists isn't exactly such a pleasant experience.

Unfortunately for him, Okita was a wise man and had figured out his genuine emotions for the girl with little effort.

Another reason why he was certain that very soon, the tranquility of their humble home would be crushed by a beast, hurling down the door with a bazooka in hand.

The said Sadist is also very, _very _possessive of Kagura, and had she not gone berserk about insisting to continue living in the Yorozuya due to Okita's strong disapproval as her boyfriend, then Gintoki's life would've gone much more convenient.

Or perhaps deep inside, turmoil was already bubbling, screaming to himself how much he would be in despair if he completely took her away from him.

So even if he knew that the situation they were involved in would greatly madden Okita, in which she demanded to sleep once more beside him for her nightmares were overpowering her, it didn't matter.

'_Whatever comes would, I suppose.' _He lazily muses in his head.

Gintoki shifted his position so he'd be directly staring at his unattainable love.

And he watches, imagining that her slightly agape lips would chirp words of affection for him and her lidded eyes would flap open filled with the same amount of passion as her words.

He lets his lips hover over her forehead in a feather-like touch that could never be even considered as a kiss.

"At least, let me dream for a while that once, you were mine." The whisper he uttered as he withdrew his face was as silent as the wind.

In his entire life as a torn samurai lounging in a life of detachment, he never thought he could be so pathetically romantic.

Kagura unconsciously smiled and pressed her body closer to his in her slumber.

A smile of his own curved his lips at her response and for once in the whole time they'd taken up the space in his futon, he appreciates the warmth beside him and inclined his head so it would rest on top of hers.

But things would always be too good to be true, for not long after, the sound of the door exploding into smithereens echoed in the entire place.

Still, it wasn't enough to wipe the dash of happiness on his face.

For until then, until he could finally garner the strength to let her go, Gintoki would continue to dream.

* * *

_Come to think of it, before Okita x Kagura became my OTP Gintoki x Kagura was my first supported pairing in Gintama_ (*ﾟOﾟ)ﾉ _Ah_, _who knows maybe just maybe I'll push through with the unfinished Gintoki x Kagura story afterall. _(*´ー`)


End file.
